1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for closing opposed skin sections of suturable wounds by using polymerizable cyanoacrylate compositions comprising a compatible antimicrobial agent and, in particular, an iodine containing antimicrobial agent. These antimicrobial cyanoacrylate compositions provide for in situ formation of an antimicrobial polymeric cyanoacrylate film which film joins the separated skin sections of the suturable wound and, in a preferred embodiment, forms a covering over the closed wound.
2. References
The following publications, patent applications and patents are cited in this application as superscript numbers:
1 Barley, et al., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 93/25196, for Methods for Treating Non-Suturable Wounds by Use of Cyanoacrylate Adhesives, published Dec. 23, 1993 PA0 2 Barley, et al., Methods for Treating Suturable Wounds by Use of Sutures and Cyanoacrylate Adhesives, U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,132, issued Oct. 19, 1993 PA0 3 Greff, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,935, Cyanoacrylate Adhesive Compositions, issued Jan. 2, 1996 PA0 4 Beller, et al., Process for the Preparation of Iodine-Polyvinylpyrrolidone by Dry Mixing, U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,701, issued Apr. 19, 1955 PA0 5 Hosmer, Process of Stabilizing Polyvinylpyrrolidone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,532, issued Mar. 11, 1958 PA0 6 Siggin, Preparation of Iodine Polyvinylpyrrolidone Adducts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,305, issued Aug. 18, 1958 PA0 7 Joyner, et al., Plasticized Monomeric Adhesive Compositions and Articles Prepared Therefrom, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,784,127, issued Mar. 5, 1957 PA0 8 Columbus, et al., Adhesive Cyanoacrylate Compositions with Reduced Adhesion to Skin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,933, issued Apr. 24, 1984 PA0 9 Leung, et al., Biocompatible Monomer and Polymer Compositions, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,687, issued Jul. 12, 1994 PA0 10 Leplyanin, "Medical and Surgical Adhesive Composition and Process for Its Preparation", International Application Publication No. WO 96/23532 published Aug. 8, 1996 PA0 11 Greff, et al., Cyanoacrylate Adhesive Compositions, U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,817, issued Sep. 9, 1997 PA0 12 Quinn, et al., A Randomized Trial Comparing Octylcyanoacrylate Tissue Adhesive and Sutures in the Management of Lacerations, J. Amer. Med. Assoc., (May 21, 1997) 277(19):1527-1530
All of the above patent applications and patents are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication, patent application or patent was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference in its entirety.